


Fruto Prohibido

by MissDictator



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Forbidden Love, NSFW in later chapters, Seduction, reader is over 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDictator/pseuds/MissDictator
Summary: Requested by a friend.AU where Sam is a professor at a University and you are his student. Everyone knows that the forbidden fruit is the sweetest ;)





	1. Chapter 1

You tried to focus on the dates, locations and names Professor Drake was writing on the white board with a dark blue permanent marker, while he explained how they connected to each other, but you felt as your eyelids became heavier and heavier.

You were so tired you couldn’t even focus on his sexy low voice, and when your eyes dropped to his ass, instead of the dirty thoughts that instantly popped up in your head, there was total blankness.

One of your elbows was on the table, and you supported your head on your hand, while with your other hand you slowly wrote down what was on the board. You didn’t bother to cover the giant yawn that slowly grew bigger and bigger with each slowly passing second.

“Am I boring you, Miss L/N?”

Your eyes snapped open and you sat up straight in your chair, looking alarmed at your teacher.

“No, Professor!”

Professor Drake didn’t look mad, but amused. Everyone liked him in the university, he was a cool, laid back guy with great humor.

You heard as the others in the full room snickered and you cleared your throat, waiting for Professor Drake to either make a funny comment or gave you a smirk and go on with the lecture.

But before he could say anything, another voice spoke up from a few rows behind you.

“Long night, Y/N?” - one of the guys asked mockingly.

“Fuck you, Daniels.” - you said annoyed, and everyone laughed, including Professor Drake, and he turned back to the board and continued with the lecture.

You wished the cause of your tiredness was a long night spent with some hot dude, but sadly, it wasn’t the case. You spent almost all of your free time working in the past few days and it’s taking a toll on you.

Your parents encouraged you to go to university and they said they’re gonna pay for it, and they did up to the point when your mom found out that your dad was cheating on her. It was just the tip of the iceberg when your dad found evidence that your mom was cheating on him too with his best friend. Now they are too busy throwing shit at each other and spending their money on lawyers, leaving you by yourself.

Honestly, you were glad they are getting a divorce, they were almost always fighting, and you hated all the shouting, but now you were fucked because they didn’t support you financially.

You glanced at the clock and sighed when you saw that there was still 43 minutes until the class was over.

You loved history, and you especally loved it now that a handsome professor was teaching it. But you felt as your eyelids grew and grew heavier and you slowly slumped down on the desk.

‘I’m just gonna close them for a few seconds, and it will be better after.’ - you thought already feeling as sleep started creeping up on you.

“So, anybody know the answer why?” - Sam asked as he put the lid back on the marker and turned around.

He saw a hand in the air and pointed to Adam, to hear his answer.

“Uhm, I just wanna say that Y/N’s sleeping.”

Every head turned towards you, including Sam’s and silent snickers flew around the room when everyone saw that indeed, you were fast asleep.

Sam lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

“Want me to wake her up, prof?!” - Daniels asked and Sam saw as he pulled out a heavy book from his bag, wearing an evil smirk. “I promise I’ll be gentle!”

Everyone laughed at him, and Sam glanced back at you, seeing that despite the loud noise, your head was still laying peacefully on your arms which were on the desk in front of you.

Sam smiled and waved with his hand dismissively.

“It’s alright.” - he said and he leaned against the table and looked at Daniels, crossing his arms across his chest. - “But I would like to hear your answer for my question.” - Sam’s smirk grew when the others laughed quietly, knowing that he won’t know the answer.

You opened your eyes, feeling that someone was shaking your shoulder.

“Class is over.” - your friend said, and you lifted your head, looking around.

“Shit, I fell asleep?” - you whispered, as everyone around the room packed away their things and started leaving the room.

“Yup.”

“Did he notice?” - you asked, looking at the professor, seeing as he was standing by the board, wiping it off.

“Yeah, but he was cool about it. Daniels asked him if he wanted him to wake you up and he said no, and kept going with the lecture.” - your friend smiled.

You let out a sigh of relief and packed your things away slowly.

Should you apologize? You didn’t want to be disrespectful by falling asleep, but you were very tired and it just happened.

You waited a little until everyone left the room and walked to the teacher’s table. When the professor turned around, you saw as he looked at you surprised at first, surely he thought everyone left already, then he smiled at you.

“I thought you said I wasn’t boring you.” - he said lightheartedly as he started putting his papers in his dark brown messenger bag.

You laughed at his comment and tucked your hair behind your ear.

“Yeah, I wanted to apologize because of that.”

“No need. You seemed pretty tired. Everythig okay?” - he asked and he sat on the side of the table, and looked at you concerned.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just tired, you know, trying to balance study and work…” - you trailed off.

“Work?” - professor Drake asked, lifting one of his eyebrows.

“Yeah.” - you said, looking down at the floor with an annoyed sigh. - “My parents encouraged me to go to university, saying they will pay for it. And in the last three years they did, but now they are getting a divorce and they’re too busy accusing each other who cheatedon who first, so they hired some star lawyers and they said they don’t have more money or time to care for my financial problems.”

Sam frowned. That’s a pretty asshole move from them.

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s okay, they’re assholes anyway.”

You saw as the corners of his lips turned upwards.

“Where are you working right now?”

“There’s a bookshop a few blocks from here, you know which is getting renovated?” - you asked and when he nodded, you continued. - “I’m helping the owner moving back the books and arrange them, then I hope he asks me to stay as an assistant.”

“Do you earn enough to pay for your fees?”

You shrugged.

“It’s better than nothing.” - you said and looked at your phone to check the time. - “Sorry, I have to go, next class starts soon!” 

Sam watched as you quickly walked to the door.

“If you need help you know where to find me.” - he said and saw as you turned around with a grateful smile.

“Thanks!” - you said and disappeared.

For a few seconds Sam looked at the door, then his eyes widened a little when your head popped up from behind the door.

“Actually, can you tell me which book I need to read for your next test?” - you asked as a joke.

Professor Drake was famous for always recommending a set of books to read before a test, but only asking questions from one of them.

Sam looked at your face, seeing the playful glint in your eyes and the teasing smirk on your lips. He bit his lower lip, to keep the growing smile from his face, then he pulled out a book from his bag and threw it at you, which you caught a little clumsily.

You looked at him, then down at the book, then back at him again with wide eyes.

“You’re shitting me.”

“I need it back after the test.” - he winked at you.

You looked around suspiciously, narrowing your eyes.

“Is this a trap?”

Sam put his forefinger in front of his mouth, like he was asking you to keep it a secret.

He saw as a huge smile broke out on your face.

“You’re my favourite professor!” - you said in a suggestive way, and closed the door behind you, hurrying to your next class.

Sam shook his head and chuckled, picturing you saying those words for a different reason and with less clothes on you.

‘Okay, stop, this is not why you became a teacher…’ - he reminded himself.

He wasn’t a like that, he didn’t make a move on any of his students. There were enough pretty women outside the campus for him, but he would be lying if he said girls like you: beautiful and smart didn’t catch his attention.

You were one of the best students, it was always a pleasure for him to read your essays, and other teachers praised you too. He didn’t wake you up during class because you always paid attention on class and if he asked a question you were always among the first ones to raise your hand - if not the only one.

When you entered the room that day, he saw you were tired, and when you fell asleep he let you take a nap, because you surely needed it. And when you asked which book did he recommend he decided to humor you. He remembered how hard it was for him to balance school and work and he knew he would’ve felt relieved if some of the teachers helped him out every once in a while.

You watched as Professor Drake handed out the tests and you gulped loudly before you looked down at the paper. You heard earlier that the others tried to guess which book he’s going to use for it, and you actually thought about reading all of them in case he was just playing with you. There were some psychopath professors at the university who would totally make an asshole move like that: seemingly help a student then laugh at their failure. But you didn’t have time between classes and working hours, so you decided to read the one Professor Drake gave you.

You looked down at the paper and your eyes widened in surprise. You watched as he sat back behind his desk and look up at you, and you gave him a huge, grateful smile, which he returned with a small one, sending a wink in your way.

You were the first one to get up and hand in the paper, earning a loud groan from the others, making you giggle.

“Cheater!” - Daniels said annoyed.

You smiled at Professor Drake as you handed him the paper and you turned around showing Daniels your middle finger. You heard the professor laugh behind you.

“He seems to like you.” - he said in a quiet voice so the others can’t hear.

“Too bad he’s not my type.” - you said in the same hushed voice as you turned back to him.

“Who is your type? - Sam asked amused.

“Older men.” - you said with a flirty smile and walked out of the classroom.

Sam’s breath caught in his throat when you said that, and he cleared his throat, looking around the classroom to see if anyone might heard your little conversation. Fortunately everyone was too focused on the test and he let out a sigh of relief, then felt as a smile grew on his face.

‘Okay, let’s see.’ - he thought grabbing a red pen, and looked down at your test.

The next time before his class started Sam watched with a smile as the students entered the room, while he quickly wrote a short note on a post it, and stuck it on the front page of your test. When he looked up again his heart did a jump in his chest when he saw you, but his smile faltered whe he saw the dark circles under your eyes. However when you looked at him you gave him a smile, and the warmness in your eyes melted his rapidly beating heart. 

“Hey, prof! How was my essay?” - Daniels asked after everyone sat down.

“Like your dick, short and unsatisfying.” - you answered, making the entire room, including the professor to roar with laughter.

You smiled and looked at Daniels who flipped you the bird, then you turned back to Professor Drake who was still laughing with the rest of the class.

“Well, since I don’t know anything about your manhood, I wanted to compare your test to your brain: hollow and weak.” - Sam waited as everyone’s laugh died down before continuing. - “But I like Miss L/N’s comparison more.”

You giggled and Sam started handing out the tests and your eyes lit up, when you saw he gave you 97% for it. Then you saw a post it on the paper and you read what was on it.

'I need my book back now ;)'


	2. Chapter 2

During the lecture you noticed that Professor Drake was looking at you more times than usual, and everytime he did that, you smiled at him, making him look away and clear his throat. You held back a chuckle when that happened, and made sure the next time he looked at you, you gave him more suggestive looks.

You also noticed that after the first sultry look you gave him, his speech slowed down and he started stammering which wasn’t common at all, he always gave good and confident lectures, so you felt flattered that you had this effect on him.

You couldn’t help when your mind started to wander again, his low voice was a definite turn on, along with his handsome face and well built body. He also didn’t have a wedding ring on his finger which was a big plus, so you didn’t feel bad about your little daydreams. Well, it didn’t exactly mean he didn’t have a girlfriend either, but you were hopeful.

Your eyes closed again as you listened to his voice, and you thought about what to say to him after class when you return him his book. Maybe you could joke about giving him a proper thank you for what he did to you along with a dirty look to see his reaction?

“Miss L/N?” - his voice snapped you out of your thoughts before they can turn more wild.

“Yes Professor?” - you asked, looking him up and down in a very suggestive way.

You saw his jaw tensed as he narrowed his eyes at you a little, then he tilted his head playfully.

“If you fall asleep on my class one more time, I’m gonna have to punish you.” - he said in a teasing tone, making the entire class burst out laughing at his adult joke.

Sam watched satisfied as your eyes widened at his words and your mouth formed a surprised o-shape, and he smirked when he saw you squirm in your seat.

“Yeah, prof! Teach her some manners!” - Daniels yelled over the laughter of the class.

Sam saw as your face turned red and you looked down, breaking eye-contact, making his heart beat faster in his chest.

You were beautiful and smart and the combination of the two was always a turn on for Sam. You also seemed to be interested in him, which boosted his ego, especially because you were much younger than him.

But the two of you should stop. There was a difference between joking about these things and actual flirting and what you two were doing now was the latter, and it wasn’t right. He was a teacher and you were his student, and even you were more than 21, it was still forbidden.

Sam turned around and sat back behind his desk, propping his legs up on the table, commanding Daniels to gather the tests he handed out before the class started.

You looked up at the professor, seeing as he put on his glasses and he opened up a book, searching for something. making you groan inwardly and push your legs together in hopes the tingling feeling would subdue between them.

You looked at your test, seeing the post it on it:

I need my book back now ;)

You looked at Daniels, seeing that he was slowly getting closer to you, and you tried to quickly think of something to write back to the prof for making you all hot and bothered in front of the entire class. Even if they thought it was a joke. Well, more like you hoped it wasn’t.

Writing ‘and I need your dick now ;)’ gave you a good chuckle, but maybe it would be a too agressive approach, so you decided to write something more subtle, and hopefully it will get a response out of him.

‘The hell is she doing, someone can see it!’ - Sam thought in his head, then he watched in worry as Daniels approached you.

When Daniels reached you, you quickly snatched your friend’s papers out of her hand and put it atop of yours, so when you handed it to Daniels, he couldn’t see the post-it attached to it.

When you looked at the professor again, you saw that he was looking at you with suspicion and you smiled, knowing that he saw that you wrote him a reply.

Sam took the papers from Daniels and thanked him, then he looked at the clock, there was still a few minutes before the class was over. He looked at the sea of people in front of him, seeing that they waited for him to give them a task or continue with the lecture.

Sam looked at his book, and told his students he wanted them to read it between page 57 and 123 for his next class. While they scribbled down the author the title and the pages, he looked at you, but you were too busy writing too.

He moved your friend’s paper aside from the top of the pile, and he bit the inside of his cheek, to keep the smile off from his face when he read your response.

“Dismissed!” - he said loudly to the class and when everybody stood up you smiled at him expectantly. 

Sam saw your face and tried to look neutral, but if he ever saw bedroom eyes on a woman, that was it, and he would be lying if he said it didn’t affect his body.

But he was a responsible adult now. He was a teacher and you were his student, and it has to stay like that.

‘It was fun and all, but it has to stop… You can have that book back later… Just don’t say anything and let her leave… easy, right?’

He looked at the sea of people as they started to go for the door.

He looked down at your paper again.

Ask nicely ;)

He looked up at you, seeing that you were still slowly packing away your things, while you were looking at him, like you were waiting for him to do something.

Sam watched the others leave the room, and saw as your friend and Daniels stopped next to you.

“You coming?” - he heard as Daniels asked you, and for some reason it made Sam narrow his eyes.

“Miss L/N, I would like to speak with you, if you have time?”


	3. Chapter 3

Your eyes lit up when the professor asked you to stay, for a minute you thought he’s gonna let you leave. You told your friends you’re gonna meet them on the next class, and watched as they left the classroom, closing the door behind them.

You looked at your professor, who was now sitting on the side of the desk with his arms crossed over his wide chest.

“I’m afraid I’m gonna need my book back now.” - he said in a deep voice, which sent a nice shiver down your spine.

You smiled and started walking towards him.

“I’m afraid you have to ask nicer than that, if you want it back.” - you stopped in front of him, not too close, but close enough to see as his breath caught in his throat.

He looked at the door for a second, then cleared his throat.

“If you think you’re the first student who tries to make a move on me, you’re wrong.” - he said as he looked back at you.

There wasn’t any coldness in his voice, he just simply stated it as a fact.

Well, you shouldn’t be surprised, he must be the sexiest professor in the history of teachers.

It didn’t mean however that it didn’t bother you a little that he did this with other students too. Or did he? He only said they tried to make a move on him.

“And how many of them succeded?” - you asked simply.

Sam looked you up and down, then answered.

“None.”

He saw as a huge smile appeared on your face, and he would be lying if it didn’t have an effect on his heart… And other parts of him.

“Y/N.” - Sam started, unfolding his arms and lowering his hands in his pockets. - “You’re smart, pretty and funny. And by the looks of it, Daniels has a thing for you. You shouldn’t fantasize about a teacher when you know it is forbidden to…” - Sam didn’t say it out loud just made a gesture with his head and shoulders, to make you understand.

You bit the inside of your cheek, trying to come up with something that would change his mind. Of course you knew it was forbidden, and it was one thing that you had the hots for him, but he literally flirted back, and by that he made it impossible to not want him.

On the other hand you respected his decision, and also didn’t want to get him fired in case the two of you get caught.

It doesn’t mean that you’re gonna stop with the teasing, it was too much fun.

You let out a sigh and smiled, pulling his book out of your backpack.

“I just wanted to thank you properly for helping me.” - you said in a suggestive voice as you let your eyes slowly travel down on his body, stopping at his crotch and licking your lips, then you looked back up at him, seeing a small smirk on his face, which he tried to hide.

“That’s very generous of you, miss L/N, and I appreciate the gesture, greatly.” - he answered and stood up on his full height, stepping closer to you, reaching for the book.

However you pulled it back from his reach, and as you watched his reaction, you saw as his lips twitched, indicating that he liked this little game between you, just as much as you did.

“If I remember correctly, I told you to ask nicely.” - you said in a bossy tone, making Sam’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

You lifted one of your eyebrows expectantly, the brilliant smile was now completely gone from your face.

Sam held back a growl when his cock swelled in his pants, and instead looked deep in your eyes as he leaned a little closer.

Two can play that game.

“Puedes darme mi libro ahora, por favor?”

He watched in satisfaction as your eyes widened and your jaw dropped a little at his words.

A small whine left your throat accidentally, making a predatory smile to appear on Sam’s lips.

God knows if you weren’t his student you’d be already bent over his desk with his dick buried deep inside you.

But the rules were rules.

So he reached behind you, and the feeling when his chest touched slightly yours was almost enough for his willpower to break.

He pulled his book out from your hand and he smiled down at you.

“Gracias, cariño.” - he winked and you gulped, blinking a few times, as you snapped out of your trance. - “Now go to your next class, we don’t want you to be late now, do we?”

‘Okay, that spanish was unexpected.’ - you thought. - 'And so damn hot! You can’t let him have the upper hand though… Think!’

You cleared your throat and straightened your back, the action made Sam lean back against the desk with a confident smile on his face.

“So you said no student was able to seduce you?”

Sam smirked and shook his head no.

You smiled and bit your lip as you looked deep in his eyes.

“Challenge accepted.” - you purred and turned around, walking out of the classroom with a little more sway in your hips, hoping that the professor’s eyes followed your moves.

When you walked out and the door closed behind you, Sam let out a small laugh and shook his head.

This will be interesting.

—–

The next time when you walked in the classroom, Sam noticed that you looked more relaxed and the dark circles were gone from under your eyes. He also noticed that you were wearing make-up too, the black eyeliner and mascara made the little wink you sent towards him look more sexual than the previous time. You also wore a dark pink lipstick, making your lips look like they were tempting him kiss them.

Sam looked down at his desk and cleared his throat to distract himself from the view, and rearranged his notes, trying to concentrate on his speech, because his thoughts were rudely disturbed by your last words from yesterday.

Sam stood up and greeted his students, then put on his glasses to glance down at his papers, beginning the lecture.

You hid a smile when you glanced at the clock. It was almost twenty minutes into the class and Professor Drake haven’t looked at you, not even for a second during his speech.

You knew this could mean that he wasn’t interested in you, especially because he told you that what you were trying to initiate was wrong and forbidden, but his actions told a different story.

And you couldn’t let his ignorance go unpunished.

When he turned back from the board he was writing a few dates and names on to look at the students, you made a show of trying to write with your pen which seemed to be empty.

You shook it a few times, trying to write with it, then you let out a dramatic sigh, and put up your hand.

“Yes, Miss L/N?” - Sam asked cautiously, his glasses were on the tip of his nose, so he could look at you.

“Sorry professor, but my pen is empty, can you lend me one, please?” - you asked with a pout, leaning your head to the side.

Sam bit his lower lip, imagining his teeth were sinking in your lower one, and he walked to his desk picked up his pen, then strode over to you with authority steps and held it out for you, while he raised one of his eyebrows.

“Just because you asked nicely.” - he said and he watched pridefully as a huge smile grew on your delicious looking lips.

“Thank you, Professor.” - you beamed up at him and took the pen, making sure your fingers brushed his, while you held his gaze. - “Remind me to give it back to you after class.” - you added and almost laughed when you saw as his chest grew as he took in a deep breath.

“Sure thing.” - Sam said simply and turned around, to walk back to the board.

Your friend leaned closer to you.

“Why did you ask him to give you a pen, there’s a ton of them in your bag and you know you can borrow mine.” - she whispered.

You looked at her and smiled, then slowly lifted the professor’s pen in your mouth and closed your lips around it.

“Oh, my god, you’re such a slut.” - she rolled her eyes and turned back to her notes.

You chuckled and watched your teacher’s perfect ass while he walked back to the board.

Your words stunned Sam, or maybe turned him on was a better expression. He took a glance at his desk on his way, and he swore for a minute he could saw you laying on the table while he pounded into you.

He closed his eyes and shook his head a little then when he reached the board, he turned back to the class to continue his speech, his eyes landing on you first.

You pouted with your lips again while they were around his pen, to make them look bigger and slowly you pulled the pen out, then you gave him an innocent smile before you put it back in your mouth and sucked on it again.

You saw as his jaw tightened, but he quickly cleared his throat and continued speaking.

You smiled again when he turned around to write on the board, waiting impatiently for the class to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedes darme mi libro ahora, por favor? = Can I have my book back now, please?
> 
> Gracias, cariño = Thank you, honey


	4. Chapter 4

At the sound of the bell everyone started to pack away their books and head for the exit.

When your friend looked at you expentatly, you wiggled your eyebrows and she shook her head with a smile and walked out too.

You walked to the professor’s desk and watched as he put away his things too to his messenger bag, while everyone left the room.

When you two were finally alone, he looked at you and smiled, when he saw that you were holding his pen out for him.

“Thank you for cleaning it.” - he joked, and you couldn’t help but snort.

You scolded yourself, you wanted to look attractive, that’s why you woke up earlier and put on make-up, and that’s why you practiced walking seductively, and now you snort like a pig at a silly joke.

You cleared your throat and tried to save the situation.

“Sure, if that’s what you call it.” - you responded with a suggestive smile, the little show you put on with his pen surely had an effect on him, hasn’t it?

Sam smirked and let his eyes wander over your face, then he bit his lip and looked down as he put away his pen.

“You look really pretty today.” - he said simply, as he closed his bag.

Your heart fluttered in your chest at his words, and a light blush covered your cheeks, while you tried to hide your excitement.

“Well, you know, there’s this guy I want to notice me.” - you hugged yourself and rocked left to right innocently.

Sam looked back at you with a lazy smile.

“Oh? Anyone I know?”

“Maybe. Tall, handsome and looks really sexy with glasses.” - you said with a smile, putting your hands on his table, leaning forward as you looked at his lips.

Sam leaned closer too, but you were still not too close to each other.

“I’m afraid you have to be more specific, Miss L/N.”

You licked your lips and one corner of your mouth turned upwards.

“Well, I don’t really know more about him, cause he’s really stubborn, but I hope he has a really big di…”

You were cut off when you heard footsteps coming closer from the corridor and you quickly took a step back and looked at the open door as a figure stepped through it.

Unbeknownst to you, Sam didn’t take his eyes off of you, and wondered how the hell he was able to control himself. Day after day you were making suggestions and the only thing holding him back was the fact that you were his student. But day after day you were acting bolder and bolder and he wasn’t sure when his willpower will break.

And he wasn’t sure if he’s liking the idea or not.

Right now he was thankful of his - as you called - stubborness, because the door was wide open and another professor walked in.

“Hey, Sam, hello Y/N!” - one of your professors, Mrs. Williams greeted you, with a brilliant smile, as she walked to the desk too, her high heels clicking on the floor.

You smiled and greeted her back, your eyes wandering down her body and you immediately crossed your arms, hugging yourself.

Professor Williams was really pretty, but the fact the she was married, and still dressed in revealing clothes were irritating.

Right now she was wearing a black pencil skirt which hugged her frame, and reached just under her knees, black stockings, black high heels, and a white button up shirt, which made you frown, cause you noticed that another button was unbottoned, not like how she always wears it, revealing more of her cleveage than neccessary.

Or tasteful.

“Are you ready for lunch?” - she asked Sam with a bright smile.

You narrowed your eyes a little, and watched as Sam smiled back at her and nodded.

“Sure, let’s go.”

You wanted to gag.

Looks like it’s not ethical for him to have sex with an adult student, but it is to fuck a married co-worker.

Wow, talking about morals.

You cleared your throat and smiled at both of them.

“Well, I have to go too.” - you said cheerfully as you walked to your desk and picked up your bag. - “You two have fun.” - you said suggestively, making sure Professor Williams saw your pointed look at her dress.

You saw as her eyebrows shot up, and Sam looked at you incrediously, but before any of them could say anything, you walked out with a sweet smile.

“Fucking bitch.” - you muttered under your breath, as you hurried to your next class.

Your parents cheated on each other, and you wondered why people are so fucked up. If you’re horny you go to your husband or wife to fuck, it’s simple, isn’t it? Looks like it’s not. Cheating is degrading and you suddenly felt angry at Professor Drake for being this cheap.

He could have any women he wants, yet he rather goes after a woman who belongs to someone else.

You shivered and before you reached your next class, you quickly walked to the restroom to wash down your make-up.

Suddenly you were grateful your little game wasn’t succesful.

——

Sam talked very little why he was at the restaurant with Mrs. Williams, or Natalie, as her coworkers called her.

Did you just assume that they were about to fuck?

Sure, he noticed the way she dressed, but looking wasn’t a crime was it?

Apparently in your eyes it was. It wasn’t a big secret among his friends that he wouldn’t mind if a certain woman he found attractive had a husband, but it’s not his fault that said husbands couldn’t satisfy their wifes.

He wasn’t proud of it, but he was a free man, he could do whatever he wanted, and if a woman was in need, he was more than happy to help.

Except, it wasn’t the case with Natalie. They were simply having dinner together, because they were working on a university project together. She was his coworker, and he is not going to let anything happen between them, even if she suggests.

He made the rules: no sex with anyone in the university, coworker or student.

Sam looked down at his food and played with it with his fork.

Did you really just assumed that they were about to sneak off somewhere to have sex?

And why the hell did it bother him that you think that?

It’s not like he was yours or anything.

“Sam?”

Hearing his name suddenly snapped him out of his thoughts, and he quickly looked up at Natalie.

“Sorry, what did you just say?” - he asked.

Natalie gave him a sympathetic look.

“Are you upset because of what Y/N said earlier?”

Sam frowned. Yes he was, but now that she brought it up, the air seemed to tense around them and it was quite awkward.

“Why? What about it?” - Sam asked, trying to sound nonchalant and took a bite of his food.

“I mean… It looked like even she could feel the tension between us…”

Sam froze for a second, and he looked at Natalie, noticing that she leaned forward and put her arms on the table, making her cleveage pop out more.

Her wedding ring shone in the light of the restaurant, and suddenly a thought that never crossed his mind before popped up in Sam’s head suddenly.

How he would react if he was married and found out that his wife cheated on him?

Why would you go to someone else if you had problems at home?

Marriage suppose mean that you work together to solve the problems. And if the sex gets boring you try something new to spice things up, right?

Sam shook his head a little. Since when did he care about wifes cheating on their husbands?

Suddenly he remembered back what you said a few days ago about your parents. Cheating was the reason why they were having a divorce.

Sam closed his eyes and groaned inwardly.

He must be the biggest asshole in your eyes right now.

Suddenly he felt as Natalie put her hand on top of his, and his eyes snapped open. She was looking at him with a mix of a seductive and hopeful smile on her face.

“You can feel it too, don’t you?” - she asked as she slowly caressed his hand.

To be honest, even that he found her pretty, what he was feeling right now was awkwardness and shame.

Sam pulled his hand back and cleared his throat.

“Natalie… You’re married.” - he pointed out as he looked around, hoping that no one was able to hear them.

“You don’t look like the type who cares about that.” - she smiled.

Well, to be honest, he started to care about that like two minutes ago.

“I do. Even if I don’t, we’re still coworkers.” - Sam said simply.

“You don’t have to worry about that, if just the two of us know about it.” - Nicole tried to reassure him, which just made him more frustrated.

‘I bet if you put this much effort into seducing your husband, you wouldn’t have to practically offer your body to strangers.’ - was the thing that Sam wanted to say, but he didn’t want to upset her, only to find out that she’s crazy in the head and wants to have revenge on him for hurting her ego.

But that was the truth. Married women were still just bodies to him he could use to satisfy his needs. And now that he thought about it, he kinda felt cheap for being satisfied with those type of women, who didn’t have any respect for their husbands or boyfriends.

Sam took a deep breath in, and tried to come up with an excuse that won’t get Natalie mad.

“Natalie, look. You’re really pretty and all, but you’re my coworker and I don’t want to risk my job. I don’t know why you’re looking to others for sex, while you’re married, and it is none of my business. But I bet if you’d go to your husband’s workplace in that dress now, he won’t be able to resist you.” - Sam shot her a reassuring smile, and he stood up, while he pulled out his wallet. - “Thrust me, that skirt is a killer.” - he winked and threw some money on the table along with a generous tip and he nodded his goodbye and walked out.

Once he was in his car, Sam let out a big sigh and leaned back against his seat.

“Okay, that could be called… character developement, right?” - Sam asked himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Expect in your eyes he must be the cheapest idiot.

Well, he’s only going to find out about that in your next class together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be much appreciated! :)


	5. Chapter 5

You quickly rushed to your next class and sat down next to your friend.

“Oh, so you did it so wild, that you had to wash down your make-up after?” - she asked quietly with a teasing smile, while the professor started the lecture.

“I wish. Mrs. Williams had similar plans it seemed.” - you whispered back, annoyed.

Your friend gasped and leaned closer to you.

“No way!”

“Yes way. She sauntered in the classroom in her bitchy clothes and asked Mr. Drake if he’s "ready for lunch”.“

"I can’t believe that woman, if she’s not happy with her husband, why don’t she just get a divorce?”

“I know, right?” - you asked, staring at your book with a sad face.

“Y/N, I know you just wanted to have some fun, but let’s be honest, sleeping with one of the professors would’ve been pretty crazy.”

“It’s not that… I mean… It’s not just a fling you know? I didn’t wanna have sex with him because he’s a prof…”

Your frined looked at you, waiting for you to continue.

You returned her gaze and sighed.

“Sure, I noticed he’s handsome, but he’s also funny, and smart, and he’s so damn attractive. I would have flirted with him if he was the janitor too.”

Your friend chuckled and patted your shoulder.

“It was fun seeing you lust over him though.”

You rolled your eyes and chuckled, then started taking notes of the lecture.

—–

The next day when Sam walked in the classroom, his students were already in there. He looked around and when his eyes fell on you, his heart ached a little.

You had dark circles under your eyes again, your hair was a little messy and the huge yawn that you didn’t bother to hide told him you must’ve worked yesterday or at night again.

He cleared his throat and greeted his students as he reached the table, and he let out a sigh when you didn’t even bother to look at him, while the others greeted him back.

He started the lecture, and for your friend it was painfully obvious that he wanted to get your attention, when he looked at you for the hundredth time in twenty minutes.

“Would you please at least look at him, he’s getting miserable.” - your friend said quietly as she nudged your elbow.

“Good, he deserves to feel miserable for destroying a marriage.” - you scoffed, drawing stick figures in your notebook.

“You’re miserable too, you should just show him what he missed.”

You looked at her in confusion and she winked at you.

“I thought you were against me having sex with a prof.”

“Maybe I was just jealous that you have the courage to do it.”

“You wanna bang him too?” - you raised an eyebrow at her.

“I wanna bang Mr. Cheng.” - she said as she bit her lip.

You gasped loudly and mouthed:

“You horny bitch!”

“Is there a problem, Miss L/N? - you sat up straight in your chair, when Professor Drake adressed you.

You looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and saw that he was looking at you with a scowl.

Well, he didn’t look miserable at all, more like pissed.

Time to change his mood.

"No, not really just waiting for you to get to the point.” - you said annoyed, making Daniels hiss loudly and soon everyone started to laugh.

Sam’s jaw almost dropped at your response. Did you just talked back to him in front of the entire class?

You finger gunned Daniels, who blew you a kiss in return, and when you turned back to look at the prof, you saw that he was shooting daggers at Daniels with his eyes.

You smirked a little at that.

“If you have a problem with my teaching technique, you can always take over.” - Sam said to you, and motioned for the table next to him.

“Well, I’m not the one getting paid for it, so please go on.” - you leaned back in your chair, pulled your notebook in your lap and continued writing.

However, this time no one laughed, and you bit your lip nervously. You gathered all your courage, and looked at the professor from under your eyebrows. If looks could kill, you would be dead by now.

“Miss Y/N, would you mind?” - he motioned for the door with his head, and you gulped loudly, looking at him with wide eyes.

‘Fuck, what he’s gonna do now?’ - you asked yourself and threw an unsure glance at your friend, who looked just as scared as you.

You stood up slowly, and walked to the door, while Sam clenched his jaw, looking over at the rest of the students.

“In the meantime, I want you to read the book between the pages 67 and 98, take notes, it’s gonna be in the next test.” - Sam ordered, and with a few long strides, he was next to you, opening the door for you.

He motioned with his hand for you to go first, and when you looked up at him, he narrowed his eyes at you.

You quickly averted your gaze and walked out, and he followed you, closing the door behind him loudly.

You stopped when you heard that, and he quickly stepped in front of you.

“Would you mind explaining to me what was that all about?” - he asked as he leaned close to you, eyes burning with passion.

You couldn’t help but get angry too.

“Sure, right after you explain what kind of fucking idiot logic is that you bang a married woman but not a single one!” - you whisper shouted at him.

He looked taken aback by your question, and after a few seconds, he actually smiled.

You frowned at him, not understanding his sudden change in mood.

“That’s it?” - he asked, leaning closer again.

“What’s what?”

He took a step towards you, forcing you to take one step back. He smiled at your submissive action and he took another step, making you back against the wall.

“You’re jealous, cariño?” - he asked quietly, moving his face so close to yours, that you could feel his breath on your lips.

His hands moved to the wall on either side of your head, arms trapping you between his body and the wall.

“I’m not jealous of a woman, who needs to seek other men to get an orgasm, because she can’t get it from her own husband.” - you answered back heatedly.

Sam’s smile widened at that.

“That’s why you’re so much more irresistible than her.”

Your breath caught in your throat at that.

“I didn’t have sex with her. We were just having lunch together, because we are working on a project together. But you were right. She did try to make a move on me. I politely declined.” - Sam said, moving his face so his breath tickled your jawline while he talked.

“You don’t seem like the type to just decline such an offer.” - you pointed it out, shaking slightly because of his actions.

Sam smiled, moving his head to the other side of your face.

“I wasn’t. But then I remembered what you told me about your parents and I felt like an asshole.”

He watched satisfied as a smile grew on your face.

“Ahí está esa sonrisa.” - Sam’s eyes softened, and he used his left hand to smooth your hair back behind your shoulder, so it uncovered the right side of your neck. - “You didn’t sleep?” - he asked in a concerned tone.

If your heart wasn’t pounding so hard in your ribcage, you would’ve fainted at his sweet question.

“Not much.” - you answered, steadily looking at his chest, because you weren’t sure you’d be able to hold his gaze.

“Work?”

You were working yesterday, but only a few hours in the afternoon. You were able to study a little after, and you actually went to bed quite early, but your mind was racing, and you could only fell asleep hours later.

You shook your head no, as you looked up at him.

“Studying?”

You shook your head again, and saw as his eyes twinkled in a playful way, but when he opened his mouth for his next guess, silent snickers could be heard from the classroom.

Sam’s eyes travelled to the door and they darkened when he looked back at you.

“Daniels?” - he asked in a low voice.

A small frown appeared on your face, as you studied his expression, then after a few seconds an amused look replaced your confused one.

“Who’s jealous now?” - you asked in a whisper.

Sam used his left hand again, but this time he cupped your jaw with it gently, moving his thumb across your lower lip.

“Don’t play with me, Miss Y/N.” - Sam warned you, as he watched mesmerized as your breath hitched at his touch. - “Do you want a boy like him?” - he pulled your lip down a little. - “Or a man like me?”

His serious expression turned into a satisfied smirk when you opened your mouth and sucked on his thumb shamelessly.

“Me estás volviendo loco.”

You didn’t know what he said, but you smiled widely at him, eyes lighting up with life, much to Sam’s delight. He dropped his hand from your face, while his other hand was still against the wall.

"Now get your pretty little ass back in there, before it gets spanked.” - Sam said in a low voice and a playful smile.

You smiled and slowly turned around, facing the wall, leaning with your hands against it, while you pushed your ass back, and looked back at him biting your lip, shyly.

Sam’s grin widened and he lifted his left hand smacking your ass, the sound echoed loudly in the deadly quiet corridor.

You gasped hard, and jumped a little at the action, closing your eyes in pleasure.

When Sam saw your reaction, he pushed himself against you, and he used one of his hands to pull your hips back, so you can feel his hardness against your ass.

“Now be a doll, and go back while I calm myself down.” - he breathed in your hair, and a quiet whimper left your mouth.

You nodded quickly and Sam let go of you, watching as you hurried back to the room.

When you closed the door after yourself, Sam leaned with his back against the wall and ran his hands through his hair.

'She’s worth breaking the rules for.’ - Sam thought with a smirk, then he walked to the nearest restroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahí está esa sonrisa: There’s that smile
> 
> Me estás volviendo loco: You’re driving me crazy
> 
> cariño: honey


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had other plans for this story, but I decided to end this here, hope you still like it! :)

After you dropped down on your seat next to your friend and she raised a questioning eyebrow at you, you turned to her and said:

“You should totally make a move on Mr. Cheng.”

Her eyes widened and she used her hand to hide her chuckle, when she noticed your flushed cheeks.

“Hey, Y/N!” - Daniels said your name loudly, after seeing that you returned alone to the room. - “Did the prof teach you some manners?” - he wiggled his eyebrows and everyone laughed.

“Why, are you jealous Mr. Daniels?” - Sam asked after he suddenly opened the door, and made his way to the table.

Daniels blushed and sank lower in his seat while everyone laughed, incliding you.

Sam looked at you and sent you a quick smile, then he grabbed his notes with one of his hands while he put on his glasses with the other.

“It… it was just a joke, Professor.” - Daniels said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, and we all appreciated it.” - Sam said, then looked up at him. - “But I can reassure you, that Miss L/N will suffer the consequences of her bad behaviour.” - Sam continued in a serious tone and looked in your eyes from above his glasses, then he turned to the board and started writing on it.

You pursed your lips to hide your smile and shared an excited look with your friend. When you saw that everyone started copying the information from the board, you grinned and turned your notebook to the last page. You hunched over the table to make sure no one was able to see what you were writing with big letters.

A few seconds later Sam turned around and walked back to his table, waiting for his students to finish writing. As he put his notes down, he looked around casually, but his eyes widened, when he saw that you were holding up your notebook with a message.

‘I want you to punish me, Professor Drake’

Sam’s jaw tightened, and he narrowed his eyes at you.

You smiled and licked your lips slowly, as you looked him up and down and chuckled quietly when he let out a big sigh through his nose.

Sam cleared his throat and looked away, then started speaking about the curricular. As he spoke he tried to avoid looking at you. Not because he wasn’t enjoying your little game, but because he was enjoying it too much. However, he couldn’t help himself when you carefully held up another message for him.

'Or maybe you won’t punish me, because you like it when I’m bad’

Sam’s talk slowed down when he read that, and he stammered a little, but he quickly regained his composure, and continued with the lecture.

You smiled and put down your notebook and decided you give him a break. It was funny seeing him get so flustered by what you were doing, when he was so confident and dominating out in the corridor.

You didn’t know which was more exciting. Letting him dominate you, or you dominating him.

You leaned your chin in one of your hands and watched as Professor Drake talked and made gestures. You pushed your legs together as you watched his hands, and remembered how it felt when he spanked you. It was firm, but it didn’t hurt, and it sent a nice jolt of pleasure through your body. You never knew why anybody would want to get spanked, you never tried it before, but when the professor threatened you with it playfully, you couldn’t help but get excited. So you turned around and offered your backside to him.

And boy, was it a good decision. You couldn’t wait until the class is over, you hoped he was just as turned on as you were, because you couldn’t wait to touch him.

Maybe there’s not gonna be much playing around, since you both have classes after this one, but maybe you can convince him for a quickie?

You looked at his face and curled your toes when a slight shiver run through your body as he readjusted his glasses.

Fuck, he was sexy in them.

You glanced at the clock, and noticed the class was nearly over. Maybe you should show him another message.

Sam looked at his watch on his wrist and decided to end the lecture. He opened one of the books on his table, put his hands on either side of it and leaned forward, quickly reading the page over.

“Alright, for tomorrow, I want you to read…” - Sam began as he looked up, but the words stuck in his throat, when he saw you were holding up another message for him.

'I want you to wear those glasses while you’re fucking me’

You smiled innocently and waited for him to continue talking but he remained perfectly motionless for a few more seconds.

You put the note down which made him break out of his thoughts. He straightened up suddenly and closed the book with a loud thump.

“Dismissed.” - he said with authority and started packing his notes and books in his messenger bag.

You froze.

Okay, did you make him angry or just impatient? A mix of anticipation and excitement ran through you as the last student, who happened to be your friend excited the room, but she quickly winked at you before she left.

You stood there next to your seat and watched as the professor put his last book in his bag. When he was done, he suddenly started walking towards the door too. Your heart sank when you saw that, but then you noticed he left his bag on the table. You frowned in confusion, but then your breath caught in your throat when he shut the door and pulled out a chair from one of the tables and put it under the doorknob.

The look he gave you when he turned around made your pussy throb hard.

Sam pulled off his glasses and cleaned them with the hem of his blue button up shirt, as he started walking back to his table.

“So Miss L/N.” - he started and looked at you when he put his glasses back on, then he pushed his already rolled-up sleeves further towards his elbows on both arms. - “We don’t really have much time, so unfortunately we have to make that punishment quick.” - he patted the top of the table and couldn’t help when a smile appeared on his face, when you rushed to him. - “But don’t worry.” - he continued as he put his hands on your hips and lifted you on his table, making you let out a soft moan. - “I’ll make sure to go hard on you.” - he growled the last part before he cupped your face and kissed you passionately.

His words alone was quite a turn-on, but that kiss was on an entirely different level. It made your body burn with desire which felt uncontrollable as your legs hugged his waist and pulled him closer to you. You pulled away and moaned loudly when his bulge rubbed against your most sensitive spot, and Sam quickly covered your mouth with one of his hands.

“Estate callada nos van a oír!” - Sam whispered harshly, but again, you couldn’t understand what he was saying.

It was incredible, he wasn’t even speaking english, and you have no idea what he was talking about, but the way he says those words was enough to make you more wet than any other man could with their dick.

It made you start rubbing yourself against him, desperate to feel some kind of friction down there.

It made Sam moan too, but he tried to hold it back.

“Please, baby, we have to be quiet.” - he begged in a rough whisper, and he pulled you in for another kiss, to muffle both of your moans when he pushed himself harder against you.

The nickname made your body shiver and you sneaked your fingers in his hair at the back of his head. You grabbed a fistful of it and pulled it back hard, making Sam gasp, then a low growl vibrated from deep within his throat when you started sucking on his neck where his tattoo was.

With your other hand you wanted to unbutton his shirt, but he pushed your hand away and pushed your body down on the table.

“No es tiempo de eso ahora.” - he whispered and started unbuttoning your jeans.

You quickly understood what he was saying, so you unbuckled his belt and both of you started laughing quietly when you couldn’t do the simple task in a few seconds, thanks to both of you being far too impatient to feel each other.

You both slowed down a little, brows furrowing in concentration. Both of you pulled down each other’s zippers at the same time, and you eagerly pushed his jeans and boxers down, freeing your professor’s erection.

Your eyes wend wide in surprise and excitement at his size, and you lifted your hips so he can pull down your jeans and panties.

“So Miss L/N.” - Sam started breathlessly as he reached behind you in his bag and pulled out a condom. - “I hope you prepared yourself for this test. It’s gonna be a hard one.” - Sam smirked and you laughed quietly, watching as he rolled on the condom.

“I think so, professor.” - you said in a sultry tone and reached between your legs.

You stroked yourself a few times, and when your fingers were wet enough, you held them in front of your face and licked them while you looked deep in your professor’s eyes.

“Fuck!” - Sam exclaimed and he quickly grabbed your wrist, pulled your hand to his mouth and sucked on your fingers too.

He let out a satisfied hum, when he could taste you on your fingers, and he opened his eyes as he positioned himself at your entrance.

“I think so too.” - he growled and pushed himself slowly inside you, not wanting to hurt you.

Your head fell back on his desk with a loud thud, and you moaned quietly as his dick deliciously caressed your inner walls.

“Oh my god, professor!” - you whimpered, and looked back at him with a mix of pleasure and lust in your eyes, which perfectly mirrored his expression.

He started moving slowly in and out of you to give you time to get used to his size, and he smiled down at you.

“Call me that again.”

You smiled and started to move your hips harder against his.

“Professor.” - you breathed and moaned when he pushed himself deeper in you.

“Dios, amo tu cuerpo.” - Sam panted and grabbed your hips to keep you in place. - “I wish we have more time.” - he growled, losing himself in the feeling your body was giving him.

“We don’t, so you better fuck me hard, Professor Drake.”

Sam let out a loud moan, and he pulled one of your legs over his shoulder while the other remained around his waist. He sank his fingers in the skin of your thighs and he started fucking you in a merciless pace.

“Fuck!” - you exclaimed in a breathless cry, and after a few minutes you felt your pleasure started to increase.

Sam loved how you looked under him while he pounded into you, but he had to make sure he had time to make you cum. He turned his head towards the clock on the wall and he narrowed his eyes when he realized he only had three more minutes before his next class started.

He turned back to you and leaned over you to kiss your lips.

“Y/N…”

“I knooow…” - you whined as you arched your back. - “I just need a little more!”

Sam grunted and licked the skin where your pulse beated hard, before he sucked on it.

A sweet moan fell from your lips at that, and Sam circled one of his arms around you, to push your hips closer to him. This way your clit rubbed against the spot above his dick, and small meows started leaving your lips at each of his hard thrust.

He moved his other hand to caress your ass softly, then he moved his head to whisper in your ear.

“If you cum right now, I’m gonna take you home tonight and spank that perfect little ass of yours while you ride my cock.” - he growled and when you gasped he smacked your ass hard.

You couldn’t scream, so you bit down on his neck and moaned and growled loudly as your orgasm hit you and you rocked yourself against his cock as each wave shook your core.

Sam thrusts became more desperate as your pussy squeezed him, and his orgasm practically exploded out of his cock as he drove himself into you as deep as he can with low growls.

“Fuck, Y/N!” - he exclaimed with a big sigh as he let his body lay on top of yours.

You put your hand on his cheek and pulled his face towards yours. You saw him smile before you closed your eyes and kissed him.

“Are you working today?” - he asked after he pulled away.

You nodded and could feel butterflies in your stomach when you remembered what he said before he made you cum.

“I’ll be there when your shift ends.” - he said and reached in his bag again, and pulled out a pen and quickly wrote down his number on the inside of your forearm. - “ Just text me when.” - he smiled at you again and kissed your wrist.

You beamed up at him and kissed him forcefully, before you pushed him off you and both of you started dressing up quickly.

You walked to the door, and when Sam pulled the chair away and was about to open the door, you giggled and stopped him.

He looked at you in confusion, then grinned when you readjusted his glasses, which he didn’t even notice were a little off until then.

“Thanks, carino.” - he winked and give you a quick kiss. - “Te voy a dar un premio por ello despues.”

You giggled, eyes sparkling as you looked up at him.

“I love it when you speak Spanish.”

“Lo se.” - he grinned. - “I can teach you, if you wanna.”

You nodded and circled your arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

Sam sighed against your lips and kissed you back with equal force, but pulled away after a few seconds.

“We have to go, princesa.” - he said, but when you didn’t wanna let him go he whispered. - “I promise I’m gonna be yours for the whole night.”

You smiled and pecked his lips one more time, then you cleared your throat and readjusted the bag on your shoulders, before you opened the door.

“Thank you for helping me, Professor.” - you said, as you saw that Mrs. Williams was talking to a few students a little further from where you were.

Sam held back a laugh as Natalie watched you leave and Sam walked in the opposite direction, wishing it was already evening, so he could see you again.

\-----

_Estate callada nos van a oír - Be quiet or they will hear us_

_No es tiempo de eso ahora - No time for that now_

_Dios, amo tu cuerpo - God, I love your body_

_Te voy a dar un premio por ello despues - I’m gonna give you a reward for that later_

_Lo se - I know_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated! :)


End file.
